1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to leather processing machines, and more particularly to machines which permit the entire hide to be processed continuously.
2. Prior Art
Prior art leather processing devices have been constructed with two pairs of processing tools arranged one behind the other, wherein displacement of the leather hides around the front edge of a table board takes place in the gap between the two pairs or processing tools when the processing stock is out of contact with the processing tools. This type of guiding of the leather hides utilizing in particular, horizontal feed, a problem arises wherein the leather hides hang down from the table board on its underside in the mentioned gap and can thus slide off from the table board. Feeding the stock vertically on the table board still permits the possibility of the leather hides slipping, as they are never securely hung symmetrically balanced over the table board. In the case of horizontal guiding of the table board the problem of a safe intake when feeding the processing stock into the second pair of the processing tools arises. This safe intake can only be provided by a special support provided on the underside of the table board, otherwise the hides will hang down. The intermediate space between the two pairs of processing tools in the prior art necessitates a longer length of the entire machine, which is undesirable.